


The Tiger has Fears After All

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian can't take any more, aggressive first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sebastian knew they had been dancing around feelings, but it took one specific situation to finally bring them to light.





	

Jim waited until they were in the safety of home to speak. His eyes hard as his anger built. "You were shaking, Tiger."

Sebastian knew he was, but didn't want to bring it up in case the punishment got worse. He had thought Jim was going to die. For a split second his training had gone out the window as he started shaking with fear. 

"I know, sir. I apologize for my behavior." Sebastian stopped, this was going to haunt him.

Jim tsked, coming to stand in front of Seb. "I'm sure you won't do it again, will you, pet?"

Sebastian froze, what did the shaking mean? Of course he was attracted to Jim, duh. He wasn't blind, but they had been in life and death situations before. "No, James. It won't."

Jim raised an eyebrow, James? He always felt like he was in trouble when Sebby used his full name. "Pumpkin, something is on your mind."

Seb looked away, he couldn't look at Jim and actually admit a weakness. "I like you."

Jim pushed Sebastian back, forcing him against the wall. "That's pitiful. Don't ever let emotions cloud your judgment again, Moran. I hired you for a job. Nothing more."

Sebastian growled softly, he had let himself be pushed around long enough, he used their height difference to get the upper hand, pushing Jim harder against he other wall, at this time he didn't care about anything else, but proving that he was more than a fucking employee. They danced around this for years, it was time to change that. 

Sebastian leaned down to crush his lips against Jim's, in a sloppy teeth hitting, lip biting kiss. That left him panting as he pulled back. "You arrogant bastard." 

Jim growled, fighting to get free, finding himself stuck. It took long enough for Sebastian to show he had teeth. Jim bit his bottom lip when Sebastian leaned in for another kiss. Tasting the blood before he pulled back. "There's my boy."


End file.
